


Stormy Weather

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stormy Weather  
> Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: We all have our fears  
> Notes: Written for ncis_slash where the prompt was Lightning  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Gibbs had been woken by the thunder. He didn't get up immediately, happy to stay warm next to Tony as the wind and rain made falling back asleep an impossible task. After about half an hour of failing to fall back asleep he gave in and got up. Throwing on some old clothes he headed down to the basement.

Working on the boat was therapeutic and Gibbs was soon caught up in his work. Tony startled him a little later coming down the steps.

"The storm woke me."

"Me too. Couldn't get back to sleep."

Tony sat down and Gibbs saw him flinch at the next clap of thunder. He didn't know that Tony was afraid of storms. "Tony, you okay?"

Tony gave a small smile, "just don't like storms is all, never have. You should have seen the lightning that lit up our room. At least there's no windows down here."

Gibbs smiled but didn't mock, after all Tony had been very understanding during the clown incident.


End file.
